Pinocchio 2
by purpletwist
Summary: The blue fairy has given life to a new Puppet, Pinocchio sister Gizela. Now Pinocchio and Jiminy the Cricket are helping the wooden girl on the path to be a human like her brother
1. The new Puppet

This little story was inspired by a Dream I had, I had a wired dream of like reading a version of Pinocchio and the main Charter was a girl and though that wouldn't change the story, Wrong!

* * *

In the night inside a nice little toy shop, a toy maker was working on his latest looked like a puppet, a little girl pupet, she had long black hair and wore a light blue dress with white sleaves. the toy maker Geppetto felt proud of his work

" Pinocchio" he called.

" coming father" a young little boy dressed in a yellow shirt, red overall pants and a blue bow tied in the front, he came down the stairs, a little cricket was hopping behind him. the boy approached the work table, the cricket hid inside the boy's pocket

" ah Pinocchio my boy I like you to meet some one" he lifted the boy up to view the new puppet, Pinocchio starred at the puppet and felt confused

" who is that?" he asked

" this" Gepetto said " this is your sister"

"Sister?" Pinocchio asked " whats a sister?", Pinocchio maybe a human boy and have been going to school but he never learned about sisters or brothers.

" well..." Geppetto was trying to find the right answer, then the cricket from Pinocchio's pocket hoped out on the table,

" Pinoc, a sister is a member of a family who's a girl" the cricket explained

" ah yes Jiminy thank you". Geppetto said, Jiminy was finally introduce to Geppetto thanks to Pinocchio, and the two have be come good friends, the cricket inspected the new puppet

" it's a great work of art Geppetto" he said, he noticed the dress color was the same as the blue fairy's.

" oh." Pinocchio responded to Jiminy's explanation " then what am I to her?"

" you to her are a brother" Jiminy answered " and as a brother you have a responsibility to look after and make sure your sister doesn't get hurt"

" Gee" Pinocchio though hard " will it be hard?"

" no, no my son" Geppetto spoke " it'll come to you when you know it, and I'll name your sister after my own sister"

the cat Figaro jumped up on the work bench, Figaro was once a small kitten has grown into an adult slender cat. he looked at the new puppet. the gold fish Cleo, sadly the original passed away and a new fish was swimming around, they named her Cleo 2

" whats her name Father?" Pinocchio asked

" we'll call her Gizela" Gepetto, he looked at Figaro " what do you think". the cat didn't really care, he just curled up and gave out a big yawn, the toy maker turn to Cleo 2

" what do you think Cleo 2?" the gold fish danced in the water, then the old man turned to his son " Pinocchio?"

" I think it's nice father" he said.

" then it's settled, Gizela it is". Geppetto looked at his watch " Now it's time to go to bed".

* * *

I wanted to make some time past since the first Film so Figaro is a grown cat and The first Cleo died of old age, the New Charter I wanted to Name Giselle , but i like Gizela better, now Pinnochio is my third favorite Disney Film and I'm having a hard time figuring out if it's Polan or Italy the story takes place.

I know dumb opening for the story


	2. Gizela come to Life

That night Pinocchio got into his bed, Geppetto made him one when he be came a real boy, and his father made a bed room out of a spare room that the wood maker once used to store old toys that never got sold.

Pinocchio looked out the window that was above the bed, looking out he saw the biggest brightest star

" That must be the blue fairy?" he wondered, claping his hands together he knelled down on his knees

" great blue fairy, thank you for all you've done, you have granted my fathers greatest wish, now I have a wish, I wish the puppet Gizela would come to life and live like a sister". Jiminy hopped on one of the bed post ends

" now now Pinoc" he said " we shouldn't take advantage of blue fairy's magic"

" Why?" the boy asked

" we can't solve every problem with magic, now go to sleep" Pinocchio obeyed and got under the covers and went to sleep, Geppetto made Jiminy a bed two, the crickets bed was located on the night stand next to Pinocchio. taking off his black jacket, shoes and hat the little cricket jumped into his bed and went to sleep.

that night the workshop room glowed with a blue and white, then a tall beautiful woman with blond hair and wings appeared, she had a beautiful blue dress, she approached the new puppet

"I see Geppetto made a new puppet" then she giggled " I like her dress" she disappeared then reappeared in Pinocchio room " Pinocchio if you forget you have some of my magic with in you" she walked over to the sleeping boy, gently she took a piece of hair from his head " with this hair I shall bring your sister to life. as she disappeared again she didn't see Jiminy waking up to the bright light, the Cricket exit Pinocchio's room and went down to the workshop.

the blue Fairy reappeared again and this time she was in front of the puppet, with the strand of Pinocchio's hair she placed it on the the puppets head. the little girl puppet closed her eyes then used her arms to rub them, she looked up at the great fairy

" hello" she spoke.

" hello Gizela" the fairy responded

" Gizela?" the puppet asked

" yes , that's is your name" the fairy told her. Jiminy was watching and couldn't believe the blue fairy was here again and granting another wish.

" now Gizela, I've given you life" the fairy spoke

" why?" the girl asked

" your brother Pinocchio wished it"

" Brother?" the girl asked

" yes" the fairy spotted Jiminy just one Self above Gizela " Jiminy the Cricket will help you out and some day you'll be human"

" Am I Human now?" the girl asked

"not yet" Jiminy hopped down from the self, he floated from his umbrella " just like your brother you also have a test you must take to prove your self to become human"

" who are you?" the girl puppet asked

" me,well I'm you and your brother Conscience, listen to me and some day you'll be a real little girl"

" ok" the girl puppet agreed with the little cricket

" fare well" the blue fairy disappeared for the final time. Gizela climbed off the counter

" hey, where you going?" Jiminy asked

" I wanna see what a brother is" the girl answered, she carefully climbed up the stairs that lead to Geppetto's and Pinocchio's rooms. she opened the first bed room door, inside was Geppetto sleeping

" is that Pinocchio?" she asked

" no that's your father Geppetto" Jiminy said hopping up on her shoulder, Gizela closed the door carefully, she crept to the next door, opening she saw Pinocchio sound asleep in his bead

" is that him?" Jiminy nodded, Gizela opened the door wide enough for her to go in, she approached the bed, watching her human brother sleep

" what's he doing?" she asked

" it's called sleeping" Jiminy told her, Pinocchio opened his eyes and came face to face with his new Wooden sister

* * *

I know what your thinking, I know the blue Fairy wouldn't come in Pinocchio house again and give life to to another puppet,and I changed the phrase of " Real girl" to " Human " cause some People might take it the wrong way.


	3. The Market

wow it been almost ayear but I had a bit of a writers block but i do plan to upload more chapters in the future

* * *

at first Pinocchio did believe what he saw, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes then his vision came clear, the puppet Gizela was stand next to him, here eyes filled with wonder

" oh hi Gizela" he said going back to sleep but then he shot back up realizing that the wooden puppet that Geppetto made is here in his room alive

" Gizela!" he said " are you?..." he asked

" yes" she answered him, Jiminy quickly leaped on the boy's bed with both children attention to him

" now Pinoc I know what you thinking" he calmly spoke " the blue fairy has granted your wish and here she is". Just then Geppetto opened the bedroom door

" Pinocchio I heard a noise and I came to check.." his candle dropped at the sight of the little wooden girl, Gizela looked down at Jiminey

" go on " he encouraged her " say hello to him". Gizela approached the toy maker, she felt shy

"h...hello" she squeaked, Geppetto didn't believe but had to ask

" are you.. Gizela?" he asked

" yes" she opened her arms out for a hug " Father". Geppetto kneel down for the hug. Pinocchio got out of bed and joined his father and the newest member of the family Gizela.

in the morning Geppetto showed Gizela all of his creation, Pinocchio was walking down the stairs, since it was a Sunday he didn't have to go to school

" ah Pinocchio there you are" Geppetto called, he gave the boy some money " why don't you take your sister out to the market to get some food"

" alright father" Pinocchio agreed he went over to the door and put on his black vest, Gizela didn't know what to think about what her new brother was doing, he came back and took his sister's hand

" lets go Gizela" he said

" wait for me" Jiminy called he hopped along the floor until he reached one of the children's pockets

" by father" the boy said he opened the door of the house, Gizela turn to face Geppetto

" by father" she repeated what Pinocchio said, soon the two were out the door

in the market there were carts and stands all lined up, each vender selling diffrent produces, Gizela has never seen so many people. She stuck close to her brother like a fly stuck to glue

" now remember" Jiminy called from the pocket, he chose Gizela pocket because he knew she would be needing his guidance " we came here for food"

" I know Jiminy" Pinocchio said, Gizela spotted a stand with apples, she tugged at her brother's sleeve

" what are those?" she asked pointing at the apples, Pinocchio looked in her direction

" those are apples" he explained.

" oh" Gizela looked at at a stand filled with bread and baked goods " and what are those? she asked

" bread" Jiminy told her. Gizela was amazed at all the different items people were selling, she watched her brother pay for bread, and apples. once Pinocchio was done with the shopping the three started to head home.

" I've never seen so many people like that" Gizela said Jiminy poked out from her pocket

" yes and you must be careful of strangers" he warned

" strangers?" she asked

" yes" the cricket answered " and they are very tricky so beware when your in town" he said. As the three were walking Pinocchio bumped into a boy around his age the two fell to the ground.

" hey watch where you going" the boy said. he had red hair and freckles, Pinocchio and Jiminy recognized this boy but couldn't believe who it was.

It was Lampwick.

* * *

the return of Lampwick, and what going to happen next? I'm not sure whether Lampwick is going to have a big role or not.


	4. The Return of Lampwick

and we return to your schedule reading Pinocchio 2

* * *

Lampwick. one of the boys Pinocchio went to pleasure Island with and suffered the fate of being turned into a donkey was now standing before them human again. Gizela helped her brother with the groceries, while Lampwick dusted him self off. Taking another look the older boy seemed to reconized Pinocchio

" hey are you... he asked pointing " it is you" taking his hand started to shake it " I don't believe it". Jiminy was trying not to lose his temper, he knows Lampwick is a rude boy and isn't going to allow him to steer Pinoc or Gizela away from be good children.

" When I got turned into a donkey on Pleasure Island I knew it was my end" Lampwick said " and I saw you escaping" he added.

" Now just a minuet there" Jiminy Jumped out of Gizela's pocket and landed on Pinocchio's shoulder " how in the world did you get turn back into a human?"

" oh it was weird" The boy explained

_( flash back)_

_Donkey Lampwick stood in his crate crying, he could see the other boys who have turned into Donkeys crying too. Lampwick tried to kick his crate but the coachman had them be drugged so they couldn't do anything. peeking out from the crate he looked to the sky_

_**please help me**__ He though out loud __** give me a second chance I don't wanna be a jackass..I mean Donkey, I wanna go home**__ a little tear fell from his eye_

_**please a second chance is all I'm asking and in return I'll go to school I'll obey my parents I won't anything bad ever**_

_Suddenly the Sky started to glow bright blue, the boys backed in the crates out of fright, the bright blue light came closer to them until it formed a tall beautiful woman. It was the blue fairy, she approached Lampwicks crate_

_"I've heard you cry little one" she said " and " looking at all the other donkeys in there crates " you'll all have your second chance but that it"_

_" HAW" Lampwick whined. with the wave of her magic wand all the donkeys begun to glitter and soon the the begun to turn back into human, there long Donkey ears shrunk back to normal Humans, there tails disappeared, there hoves started to turn into human hands and the fur turned into clothes and soon every boy was turned back to normal._

_( end of flashback)_

" so you see I've changed" Lampwick said " and I've been going to school and obeying the rules for a whole year". Jiminy wasn't convinced Lampwicks eyes spotted Gizela who was standing there unsure of what's going on. Lampwick took off his hat

" pleasant day were having are we" he said bowing to her, he took her hand into his " and who might you be?" Jiminy Jumped off of Pinocchio's shoulder and landed in Gizela's hand, he glared up at Lampwick

" Now listen you" he said " I don't want you sweet talking to Gizela," he said " in fact were leaving" he had Pinocchio take his sister's hand and the three left Lampwick.

" The nerve" Jiminy hoped while the two children followed " he says he's changed but I sure don't believe it". Pinocchio walked ahead with Gizela slowly following

" I don't know Jiminy" the boy started but the cricket came to a halt and turn to his friend

" don't tell me you believe him?" he asked

" no but I'm just saying"Pinocchio said " maybe he has changed if the blue fairy turned him back to a human".

While Pinocchio and Jiminy argued over Lampwicks change of heart, A butterfly came fluttering over Gizela's head. Gizella never seeing the butterfly decided to folow it trying to catch it.

Gizela followed the small creature over to a bed of flowers, as she approached the bed a whole bunch of butterflies emerge, making her lose track of the one she was following, Realizing she not with Pinocchio and Jiminy she decided to got back the way she came. while trying to find her way back she slipped on something red and furry. falling on her face she quickly sat back up to see what tripped her. By the looks of it it appears to be a long red tail, and the body attached to the tail was not happy about any one stepping on it. his eyes glaring down at the frighten girl.

" Why you stupid little..." but before he could finish he noticed that Gizela's leg was made of wood. The fox had a small grin on his face, instead he helped her to her feet

" my dear child are you alright" he asked " I'm terribly sorry" taking off his hat he bowed to her " allow me to introduce my self my name is John Worthington Foulfellow but you can call me Honest John" Gizela stared at the fox before her but she just had bad feeling about him, something that frighten her, she wanted to run away but the fox's golden eyes watching her just made her stand still.

" Gizela" Two voices called for her, Gizela looked in the direction of the voices turn back to the fox

" uh my brother is looking for me" she said

" oh very well" John said " we don't want him to think something bad has happen to you" he said pushing her off " now you must best be off my dear". Gizela not looking back ran to find her brother.

* * *

what Pinnochio story would be with out John Worthington Foulfellow ( AKA honest John) when I was little this guy scared the living daylights out of me. Well he's here and what does he have up his sleeve?.

and I've heard that in most adaption of Pinocchio Lampwick dies but I though of the idea of the blue fariy giving the naughty boys a second chance like she did with Pinochio when he lied to her.


	5. Honest John's Plan

Honest John quickly pulled his friend, a ratty looking cat named Gideon, the poor cat just hiccuped after being pulled by the tail

" Gideon" John said taking in his friend, who was in the same ally way as he was " I just saw a little wooden girl" he said " imagine a wooden girl, we can start our own theater and make it big". The fox looked out from the corner, he saw Gizela meeting up with her brother

" I though so" he said " if Pinocchio was dumb enough for us to trick him twice then his sister should be the same". Gideon watching the two kids nodded in agreement with his boss. the Fox pulled the cat back into the Ally, scheming a plan to get Gizela.

" where were you?" Jiminy asked

" I was following a little bug with bight red wings" she said trying to describe the butterfly " but I lost it and i was coming right back to you guys until I fell" she explained " and I met a Fox guy"

" A fox?" Jiminy asked

" yes he said his name what Honest John but I think he's not honest" she said

" and you right" Jiminy said " remember what I said about strangers" Gizela nodded " well that was him"

Pinocchio had to agree with Jiminy although in the past he did get tricked by Honest john himself twice but after learn his lesson he was careful to who he spoke to.

" can we go home now" Gizela asked " I'm kinda tired"

" yeah lets go home" Jiminy agreed " tomorrow you two have school"

The brother and sister continued on the path to the toy shop with Gepetto waiting for them.

* * *

I know it's a short Chapter but 3 Chapter Update wow lets hope i can update more


	6. Gizela's nightmare

oh wow Three Chapter already written and will be up soon

* * *

At home , Pinocchio, Gizela, Jiminy, and Gepetto all sat down to a nice dinner, Figaro rubbed his body up against Gizela's chair meowing.

" oh Figaro " Geppetto called lifting the cat up by the scruff " we didn't forget about you" he placed the cat in it's custom made chair a plate just form in was ready for him and the cat dove in eating ever bite.

After Dinner Geppetto had a surprise for Gizela and it was a custom made bed just for her, the bed was put right across from Pinocchio's. after the two got ready for bed Geppetto gave them both a kiss goodnight and put out the candle and closed the door.

During the night Gizela tossed and turned in her sleep, she woke up looking around her surrounding, her brother was dead sleep, pulling back the covers she tip toed over to him

" Pinocchio" she whispered, the boy didn't move, she poked him shill nothing, then she shook him, Pinocchio woke up turning to his wooden sister

" Gizela?" he asked yawing " what is it"

" I can't sleep" she said "something frighten me" Pinocchio let Gizela sit next to him

"what happen?" he asked

" it was weird" she said " I was walking in the market with you but as soon as I saw the Butterfly i looked back and you were gone, next thing i new the Butterfly turned in the most scary pares of eyes I've ever seen"

" you must of had a bad dream" Pinocchio explained

" bad dream?" she asked

" yes when you sleep every one has dreams, your was a bad one but they don't last long" he yawned " now why don't we go back to sleep and have good dreams" he said turning over into his bed, Gizela could see how tired her brother was curled up next to him

" night Pinocchio your the best big brother ever" she whispered. soon she fell asleep.

The next morning it was Gizela's first day of school. unlike Pinocchio she didn't have a book but it was ok because Geppetto said she could share with her brother.

Together the two walked down the street listening to the school bell ring. for a second Gizela looked behind her then continued with her brother

" what is it Gizela's Pinocchio asked

" don't you think Jiminy should of come with us?" she asked

" oh don't worry about Jiminy" Pinocchio told his sister " he meet us in the afternoon". Gizela felt a little better knowing she'll see Jiminy later on. Unaware to them Honest john and Gideon were right on there tails

" drat" H.J cursed under his breath " we need to lure her away from Pinocchio" looking behind himself Gideon was already thinking of a plan and brought out his mallet. H.J quickly took the mallet out of the cat's hands and smacked him on the head

" now, now Gideon lets not be hasty" he said throwing the mallet away we'll try again".

* * *

Old wooden mallet never fails. as you can see I'm trying to keep this story with in it's movie element. now on with the next chapter


	7. The offer

At School Pinocchio and Gizela spotted Lampwick sitting at one of the desk in the back row, looks like he was telling the truth and has been attending school. Gizela noticed that the class was divide up into to two rows the left side boys and the right side girls. Gizela sat down next to a little blond girl about her age

" hi" she said " I'm Bella" she said, the wooden girl didn't know what the girl was going until she figured out it just a introduction

"oh" she said " I'm Gizela".

Soon the teacher came in she was a young woman and was very kind to the students, Pinocchio introduced his sister to the teacher and was handed a chalk board,Gizela was a fast learner being able to memories the alphabet and enjoyed spelling words, she had a bit of difficulty with math but it was ok since it was only her first day. Soon the bell rang

" time to go home student's" the teacher said " I'll see you tomorrow". Children piled out of the school building and were playing in the fields, Jiminy trying to avoid getting stepped on spotted Gizela and Pinochio exiting the building. he hoped over to them

" ready to go home?" he asked, Gizella watch her class mate Belle wander over to a field filled with flowers, to the wooden puppet that looks like fun

" Jiminy can I pick some flowers for Father?" she ask pointing to Bella

" well" Jiminy though " ok he said " but be careful" he said. Gizela went to join the girl and started to pick flowers.

" well while we wait can I play with some of my class mates?" Pinochio asked. Jiminy check on Gizela before answer the boy

" Ok Pinoc but don't let them take you into doing anything bad remember"

" I know Jiminy" Pinocchio said and took off to the group of boys playing a game with a ball.

Gizela was humming while picking some flowers, she didn't realize Bella was gone and she was all by her self. she look at her bouquet admiring the colors

" Ah picking flowers my dear" Gizela heard a voice and made her jump, turning around it was Honest John. Gizela dropper her flowers and stood nervously in front of the fox

" uh.." she wanted to speak but the fox cut her off by wrapping one of his enormous arm around her shoulder

" I see a great future in you" he said " I can just see you being a star"

" A star?" she squeaked

" yes a star" H.J continued " every banner would have your name on it..uh Gizela's your name right?"

" uh yes but.." Gizela tried to speak but was cut off by the fox again

" picture this" he said letting go of the wooden child " in bright red letters on a white banner G.I.Z..." realizing he's having a hard d time figuring out how to spell her name " G.I.Z..." he begun counting on his fingers. Gizela seeing he was distracted picked up her flowers and quietly snuck away running back to Jiminy.

* * *

don't worry Bella was just a one shot character ( like Alexander was) and yes Isn't H.j persistent into to trying to lure Gizela into a scam, but our little wooden girl is smarter then he knows.

H.J is going to be the main villain in this story cause i find him the best thenStromboli and the Coach man combined ( Montro the final vilain in the film I didn'tr care for)

Incase you didn't know H.j stands fore Honest john.

I originally had planed for this chapter for a mean male teacher insulting the girl students and Gizela but I didn't think was necessary.


	8. Always let your conscience be your guide

" well it's a good thing you didn't get to wrapped up in it" Jiminy said walking her home, Pinochio had already gone home after his game with the other boys ended and asked Jiminy to take his sister home

" I know Jiminy" Gizela said " I don't wanna end up like my brother" she said " like you told me"

" don't worry Gizela that won't happen to you" he said " just let your conscience be your guide". the little cricket stopped in his tracks

" you never heard the song did you?" he asked

" No" the wooden girl replied

" well lets sing it" he said

_Song_

_Jiminy started to dance while twirling his Umbrella_

_"When you get in trouble and you don't know right from wrong_

_Give a little whistle!" The cricket took off his hat and whistled into it, covering it he lifted his hand and the whistle echoed out. Gizela not having a hat her own, started to giggles_

_"Give a little whistle!" Jiminy returned the hat back on his head_

_"When you meet temptation and the urge is very strong ,give a little whistle! Give a little whistle!"_

_Gizela started to dance along _

_"not just a little squeak" Jiminy explain , pucker up and blow" he made a really loud whistle_

_"And if your whistle's weak, yell" He pointed at The wooden girl _

_" Jiminy Cricket" she sang_

_"Right!" The cricket sang, now he's letting Gizela take a turn at singing  
_

_"Take the straight and narrow path" she sang while pretending to walk on a thin line "And if you start to slide" she almost lost balance but was pretending" Give a little whistle!" she tried to whistle but nothing happen and she blushed " Give a little whistle! " Jiminy came to her side and whilst for her._

_"And always let your conscience be your guide" he sang_

_"Take the straight and narrow path And if you start to slide, Give a little whistle! Give a little whistle!" he continued to sing_

_"And always let your conscience be your guide" _

_"And always let your conscience be your guide" Gizela finished the last bit of the song. soon the two were laughing_

Gizela knew she was safe with Jiminy to guide her in fact she came up with her own verse to the song

_" if I'm told if something right and it's wrong I better whistle" she gave a whistle and it was small but heard able " with Jiminy on my side nothing can't go wrong with a whistle" Jiminy Jumped on her shoulder_

_" And always let your conscience be your guide" the two sang together._

* * *

I liked that song from the movie

Give a little Wistle (c) Disney

Gizela's Verse made up by me_._

Next Chapter coming soon_  
_


End file.
